ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorcerers of Notre Dame: The Simpsons Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer #1 (December 1996 - March 1997) (We see a Notre-Dame Cathedral in Paris.) Narrator: It is so powerful, in Paris. (We see a Eiffel Tower in Paris.) Narrator: That man have died to protect it. (We see a Arc de Triomphe in Paris.) Narrator: And they are those, who would killed. (We move the camera from Arc de Triomphe into Paris Pizza Restaurant.) Narrator: To expose it. Without no souls. (A Bell Tower of Notre Dame caused into the sorcerers.) Narrator: There was a message, that has been part of the bell tower, turned into... The Sorcerers. (Thunder & Lightning) (At the house streets in paris.) Narrator: And yet... Across the gulf of powerful spell... Into the Paris, France. In cool. In cursed-powerful pafetic, regarding our dark-cursed, bell tower, with inhidious eyes....... And slowey... And surely... With their plans... Against us... The world's most advanced military psychotic has been created... But the in cursed-powerful war is a battle... Globotech survived... Now. All that power has been advanced into the bell tower, into the sorcerers of french cathedral... Into the kind of anti-psychotic fit. (Thunder & Lightning) Narrator: They will completely..... Randomly..... Men war! (Lightning & Explosion) (We moving and moving and moving the camera backwards away from Notre-Dame) FROM THE PRODUCTION OF WALT DISNEY'S BEAUTY AND THE BEAST THE BEST SELLING AGE OF EMPIRES SERIES COMES TO THE THIRD MOVIE (Thunder & Lightning) THE SIMPSONS THE SORCERERS OF NOTRE DAME (Thunder & Lightning) MEMORIAL DAY NANCY CARTWRIGHT . PAMELA HAYDEN DAN CASTELLANETA . JULIE KAVNER . YEARDLEY SMITH HANK AZARIA . HARRY SHEARER WITH TONY JAY . AND BARRY WHITE STEVE PULCINELLA . DELROY LINDO . MR. LAWRENCE YOU WILL FIND AN ADVENTURE OR AN ADVENTURE WILL FIND YOU APRIL 21st 1997 WWW.THESIMPSONS.COM/SORCERERS Teaser Trailer #2 (March 1997) Frollo: Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary. (Thunder & Lightning) HOLIDAY SEASONS Chorus: (singing) Bells. Bells. Bells. Bells. Bells. Bells. Bells. Bells. Clopin and Chorus: (singing) BELLS OF NOTRE! (Thunder & Lightning) GETS Clopin and Chorus: (singing) DAME! Narrator: Discover the one extraordinary human being... Principal Skinner: She's very lucky to have a friend like you. Narrator: Discovering the magic... (Thunder & Lightning) REVENGE Narrator: Within themselves... (Title of the movie appears) Narrator: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. (Thunder & Lightning) MEMORIAL DAY STARRING BART SIMPSON OF CHUCKIE AS QUASIMODO JIMBO JONES OF SARAH HARDING AS QUASIMODO LISA SIMPSON OF LEGEND OF BILLIE JEAN AS ESMERALDA SEYMOUR SKINNER OF CHARLES CAIMAN AS PHOEBUS MR. RONALD BANNER OF JUDGE CLAUDE FROLLO AS FROLLO FEATURING NED, WILLIE, APU AND HOMER OF GODZILLA AND ALADDIN AS THEMSELVES NANCY CARTWRIGHT . PAMELA HAYDEN DAN CASTELLANETA . JULIE KAVNER . YEARDLEY SMITH HANK AZARIA . HARRY SHEARER WITH TONY JAY . AND BARRY WHITE STEVE PULCINELLA . DELROY LINDO . MR. LAWRENCE YOU WILL FIND AN ADVENTURE OR AN ADVENTURE WILL FIND YOU APRIL 21st 1997 WWW.THESIMPSONS.COM/SORCERERS Trailer #1 (April 1997) Barry White: (narrating) Once upon a time, in Paris France. (Bell rings in Notre-Dame) Barry White: (narrating) Between heavens and netherrealms... Between children and villains... Between July and August... The new hero, Quasimodo, the hunchback of notre dame... The wonder goes to powerful spell of notre dame... And made it. "The powerful, the magic of bell tower of notre dame... And the call, the yellow." THIS APRIL Frollo: Remember, Quasimodo. Quasimodo: Yes, Master. Frollo: This is your sanctuary. (Explosion) Barry White: (narrating) And the magic heroes, The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. Principal Skinner: You're being swept under the rug for superintendent's visit. Narrator: This April Frollo: Look at that disgusting display. Colonel Phoebus: Yes, sir. Narrator: Until they paying them, a visit. Esmeralda: By the way, great mask. Narrator: The women who would open his eyes, to adventures he never imagine. (Thunder & Lightning) SOMETHING STOLE THE SCHOOL Adolf Hitler: Das Istnoteinebooby! Narrator: They thaught villains stole the school. Technology Worker #2: It's gotta break in, erease the access code. (Lightning) Narrator: The mystery was just the beginning. (Explosion) Bart & Jimbo: (Yells) Mr. Ronald Banner: I am going to attack the sunlight, with the thousand men! Narrator: And the children will moroun-out. Bart Simpson: They shall call this book, Johnny Deformed. Jimbo Jones: Let's work together, simpson. Frollo: You don't know what is like out there? Principal Skinner: May i interest you a yellow brick, sir? Esmeralda: Come with me. Quasimodo: You're right, I'll Go! Homer Simpson: Way to go, lover boy! Narrator: Share the feeling... Bart Simpson: I got expelled Jimbo Jones: Me too. Narrator: Join the fun... Mafia #2: Come back here, shella's nephew. Narrator: And live the adventure. Superintendent Chalmers: But instead, that plum goes to holloway. Principal Skinner: You are expelled from springfield elementary! Narrator: Paramount Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies Presents, this is a sneak preview, of his new movie. Colonel Phoebus: Achillis, sit. Guard #1: Whoa! Narrator: Discover the simpsons original series of the new movie that has the best selling Age of Empires series. Guard #2: Take the gypsy down. Narrator: Bart, Jimbo, Barry White, Homer, Marge, Lisa, Flanders, Apu, Willie, Seymour, Wiggum, Brockman, Chalmers, Rev. Lovejoy, Grampa, Mayor, Otto, Jeffrey, Captain, Marley, Rivera, Fidel, Tatum, Marvin, Hibbert, Milhouse, Ralph, Martin, Patty, Selma, Hitler, Disco, Sandy, Goodman, Richard, Lewis, Janey, Fat Tony, Edna, Hutz, Troy, Rocky, Fireman, Lou, Eddie, Louie, Legs, Banner, Horst, Fritz, Hans, and God of Ancestors. Fritz: Not you. Johnny "The Axe" The children, what would we do now, Fat tony! Narrator: Goes to the original characters. Rocky Jones: We must keep our attack stop. Narrator: New characters. Fat Tony: I've so love the challenge. Narrator: New world. Homer Simpson: We're gonna save your lives boys. Narrator: And new film makers of the new movie. Fat Tony: Is time, we took the fight out of them. Narrator: With the king... With the curse... With the powerful... With the courage... With the War. Marge Simpson: (to Homer) That's you. Civilians of Springfield: We want Jimbo! We Want Jimbo! Colonel Phoebus: What a woman. Frollo: Arrest her. Quasimodo: NOOOO! Frollo: How dare you defy me? Quasimodo: Hang on! Homer Simpson: I think they look like the cavalry's here! Mafia mobs: (screams) Barry White: Anything... For our lady. (Thunder & Lightning) HOLIDAY SEASONS Narrator: Paramount Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies Presents, an all-new animated motion picture event. Clopin and Chorus: (singing) BELLS OF NOTRE! (Thunder & Lightning) GETS Clopin and Chorus: (singing) DAME! Narrator: Discover the one extraordinary human being... Principal Skinner: She's very lucky to have a friend like you. Narrator: Discovering the magic... (Thunder & Lightning) REVENGE Narrator: Within themselves... (Title of the movie appears) Narrator: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. (Thunder & Lightning) MEMORIAL DAY Narrator: Coming to theaters, April 21st 1997 STARRING BART SIMPSON OF CHUCKIE AS QUASIMODO JIMBO JONES OF SARAH HARDING AS QUASIMODO LISA SIMPSON OF LEGEND OF BILLIE JEAN AS ESMERALDA SEYMOUR SKINNER OF CHARLES CAIMAN AS PHOEBUS MR. RONALD BANNER OF JUDGE CLAUDE FROLLO AS FROLLO FEATURING NED, WILLIE, APU AND HOMER OF GODZILLA AND ALADDIN AS THEMSELVES NANCY CARTWRIGHT . PAMELA HAYDEN DAN CASTELLANETA . JULIE KAVNER . YEARDLEY SMITH HANK AZARIA . HARRY SHEARER WITH TONY JAY . AND BARRY WHITE STEVE PULCINELLA . DELROY LINDO . MR. LAWRENCE YOU WILL FIND AN ADVENTURE OR AN ADVENTURE WILL FIND YOU APRIL 21st 1997 WWW.THESIMPSONS.COM/SORCERERS Trailer #2 (February 2001) (♪♪ Tchaikovsky's Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairy) Narrator: In the time when computer animation bring this world to surprise beauty, one film makers dares to gone failed. (bird chirps) Narrator: Because the world called, Book of hell bring those children to those surprise information of pyschotic fit, they'll completely... Sorcerers. (Paramount Pictures appears) Narrator: Paramount Pictures. (And Nickelodeon Movies Presents appears) Narrator: And Nickelodeon Movies presents. Chorus: (singing) Look there she goes the girl is strange but special. Gaston: Hello, Belle. Belle: Gaston, You're absolutely crime evil. Gaston: Why thank you, Belle. Narrator: Beauty and the Beast. (Thunder & Lightning) Narrator: Brings those world to the original series of the new movie that has the best selling Age of Empires series. Jimbo Jones: Your uncle is going to burn down all of the earth. Homer Simpson: Don't worry, nobody watching this stupid enemies burn it down. (On DVD And VHS appears) Narrator: On DVD and VHS, a secret will prevealed. Principal Skinner: You may pick your bikes up in utility basement, B'. Narrator: An empire will rise. Sea Captain: I'll need three ships and 50 stout men, the likes of which ye had never seen. Gen. George McClellan: Oh come now, this is great news. Narrator: The school is stolen. Technology Worker #2: It's gotta break in, erease the access code. (Lightning) Narrator: The mystery was just the beginning. (Explosion) Bart & Jimbo: (Yells) Mr. Ronald Banner: I am going to attack the sunlight, with the thousand men! Narrator: And the children, will moroun out. Jimbo Jones: You better see this, Simpson. Civilians of Springfield: We want Jimbo We want Jimbo. Narrator: The whole town of Springfield. Bart Simpson: I'll save you! Narrator: Is turning nature. Jimbo Jones: Just keep moving. Narrator: Into the villain. Rocky Jones: Come on. Narrator: Paramount Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movie Presents. Principal Skinner: Achillis, Sit. Kevin: Whoa! Narrator: Bart, Jimbo, Barry White, Homer, Marge, Lisa, Flanders, Apu, Willie, Seymour, Wiggum, Brockman, Chalmers, Rev. Lovejoy, Grampa, Mayor, Otto, Jeffrey, Captain, Marley, Rivera, Fidel, Tatum, Marvin, Hibbert, Milhouse, Ralph, Martin, Patty, Selma, Hitler, Disco, Sandy, Goodman, Richard, Lewis, Janey, Fat Tony, Edna, Hutz, Troy, Rocky, Fireman, Lou, Eddie, Louie, Legs, Banner, Horst, Fritz, Hans, and God of Ancestors. Barry White: My unlimited love to y'all Narrator: 100 sorcerers to save the town, 100 sorcerers to save the people. Homer Simpson: Way to go, lover boy! Narrator: And 100 sorcerers to save the world. Jimbo and Bart: We did say so, men. Narrator: And in the darkness. Principal Skinner: What a woman. Narrator: Bind them. Mr. Ronald Banner: Arrest Her. Homer Simpson: NOOOO! Mr. Ronald Banner: How dare you defy me? Narrator: Holiday. Bart Simpson: I'll save you! Homer Simpson: I think they look like the cavalry's here. Narrator: Gets. Mr. Ronald Banner: (gasps) (Explosions) Narrator: Revenge. Barry White: Anything... For the lady. (Thunder & Lightning) THE BATTLE OF SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE GANGSTERS (sword swings) Narrator: The most one extraordinary human being ever told, that has discovering the magic within themselves..... Will come to live. (thunder) (lightning) (explosions) (Title of the movie appears) Narrator: J.R.R. Tolkien's, The Sorcerers of Notre Dame. NANCY CARTWRIGHT . PAMELA HAYDEN DAN CASTELLANETA . JULIE KAVNER . YEARDLEY SMITH HANK AZARIA . HARRY SHEARER . JAMES WOODS WITH TONY JAY . AND BARRY WHITE STEVE PULCINELLA . DELROY LINDO . MR. LAWRENCE THE STUDIO THAT BROUGHT YOU WALT DISNEY'S THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME AND INDIANA JONES: AND THE LAST CRUSADE TWO EPISODES OF THE SIMPSONS THAT BROUGHT YOU WHACKING DAY AND SWEET JIMBO JONES' BADASS SONG NOW ON VHS AND DVD FROM PARAMOUNT ANIMATION AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESIDENT DAY 20th 2001 WWW.THESIMPSONS.COM/SORCERERS Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Teasers Category:TV Spots